L'homme qui vit sur le fil
by Eunectes
Summary: AU chevaliers d'or. Des journalistes pour un magazine scientifique rencontrent les gens les plus fous, deux inspecteurs motivés se tournent les pouces, mais pas pour longtemps. Des relations homosexuelles, bien entendu. C'est du mystère, c'est un peu bizarre, un peu complexe et ça va virer sur du psychologiquement très tordu.
1. Suivons les journalistes

NA: Voilà, voilà, la prèmière histoire que j'écris.

Plus l'histoire progresse, plus ça va devenir bizarre, alors soyez prevenus. Il y aura du crime, des trucs pas nets, dans tous les sens du terme, de l'amour un peu, du n'importe quoi beaucoup.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas les miens.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Suivons les journalistes.

Rhadamanthe Smith, ou Mr. Smith, comme il préfère se faire appeler pour avoir l'air plus sophistiqué que hippie (car oui, ses parents étaient des hippies pour lui refiler un prénom pareil, et oui, il est lui-même un peu hippie), est un journaliste anglais.

Il travaille pour un magazine bimensuel, populaire mais non vulgaire, qui comporte plusieurs rubriques: les découvertes scientifiques, les analyses psychologiques et comportementales, l'archéologie, les critiques littéraires, quelques pages dédiées à l'art visuel et les lettres des lecteurs. Bref, le magazine est orienté principalement vers les sciences et complété par quelques autres rubriques plus accessibles au grand public.

Rhadamanthe Smith, 23 ans, se croit responsable, allant même jusqu'à se penser respectable. La vérité est qu'il n'en a pas trop l'air, avec ses chaussures en faux cuir de crocodile, son pull sombre orné d'arabesques se courbant dans tous les sens, qui ne va pas du tout avec son pantalon gris de costume trois pièces (dont il a perdu les autres pièces). Mais ne lui en voulons pas trop, le pauvre, il n'a aucun style vestimentaire autre que celui qu'on appelle: "Toxicomane SDF daltonien".

C'est ainsi habillé qu'il se rend à une interview pour son prochain article.

Sortant de son appartement, situé dans un coin paumé de Londres où il habite au 8ème étage avec un ascenceur en panne, il embarque sur son vélo pour arriver, après seulement dix minutes de route, à sa destination:

L'hôpital psychiatrique de St-Patrick.

L'hôpital est situé dans un quartier tout aussi louche que celui où il habite. Malheureusement, le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille, ruinant un peu l'effet lugubre qu'il espérait avoir en prenant une photo du bâtiment. Tant pis, il changera tout ça sur photoshop. L'interview qu'il doit faire avec un des psychiatres de l'hôpital est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour notre journaliste, car il s'agit du troisième interview de ce type, qui sera suivi d'une enquête chez les patients schizophrènes de St-Patrick. C'est juste une question de rassembler assez de données pour pouvoir publier les résultats d'une enquête chez un assez grand nombre de patients, et donc, statistiquement parlant, correcte et significative.

C'est seulement vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, après avoir fini son enquête, que l'événement qui changera la vie de Rhadamanthe a lieu.

L'événement débute ainsi: perdu dans ses reflexions sur ce qu'il mangerait bien ce soir et assomé par la longue journée de travail qu'il a derrière lui, où il a du faire preuve de beaucoup plus de patience avec les schizophrènes qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, le journaliste blond se met à marcher dans les couloirs, sans vraiment regarder où il va.

Ce n'est qu'en ratant de justesse de se planter contre un mur qu'il se réveille de sa torpeur et essaye de repérer où il est.

Le couloir dans lequel il se trouve n'est pas comme ceux ou il a dirigé l'enquête auparavant. Les portes ici sont faites d'acier, au lieu de bois léger, et les serrures des portes ont l'air lourdement renforcées. Aucun bruit ne parvient de derrière les portes, contrairement au chuchotements et au bruitages qu'il entendait ailleurs dans l'hôpital. Ces portes ne sont pas faites pour les patients qui viennent de leur plein gré, ou en accord avec leur famille ou leurs amis. Elles sont faites pour garder les patients qui y sont, enfermés à l'interieur. Elles sont faites pour tenir le monde à l'abri de fous dangereux. Par pur réflexe, Rhadamanthe sort son appareil photo, se disant qu'il ne peut pas rater cette opportunité: le couloir sombre et sinistre, les portes renforcées, le mauvais éclairage des néons, … C'est pour ces endroits lugubres et pour les histoires de folie pure et dangereuse qu'il est devenu journaliste psychologique. Pas pour les articles comme: "types de relations", "comment savoir si c'est l'homme de ma vie" ou encore "les choses qui nous poussent à raconter des potins" que son éditeur-en-chef le force à écrire de temps en temps pour plaire à _d'autres publics_.

Après avoir pris ses photos, il se dit qu'il a quand même faim et qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui. Il se retourne pour chercher la sortie et repère un garde vingt mètres plus loin.

"Hé, vous là! Le garde!" crie le blond.

Le garde fait un petit bond de surprise et se retourne vers lui avec un regard affolé.

"Ho, pardon, je vous ai fait peur." reprit Rhadamanthe. "Je suis journaliste et malheureusement, je me suis perdu. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortie?"

"Euh... Oui." lui dit le garde, qui le regardait toujours avec un air bizarre. "Je vais vous accompagner. Je crois que c'est par là, je suis nouveau, je ne connais pas encore très bien le chemin."

Et ils se mettent en route pour la sortie, Rhadamanthe étant tellement absorbé par la superbe couleur azur des longs cheveux du garde, qu'il ne remarque même pas le corps endormi et ligoté d'un homme en sous-vêtements, ni les habits blancs typiques d'un patient de l'hôpital, abandonnés par terre près de l'homme inconscient.

* * *

De son côté, Camus Durand, Français d'origine et journaliste et collègue de Rhadamanthe, est lui aussi en route pour une interview. Il s'occupe des critique littéraires du magazine.

Arrivé à l'appartement où il avait rendez-vous, dans un coin agréable d'une rue piétonnière. Il sonne à la porte et attend. Après une minute, quelqu'un crie au-dessus de lui. Camus lève la tête et voit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui crier dessus.

"Hé! T'es qui toi?" lui demanda le blond.

"Camus Durand, journaliste. On s'est parlé au téléphone et on-"

"Ah ouais! C'est vrai! Ha, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui!" continua l'homme qui lui explosait presque les tympans.

Petit moment de silence inconfortable.

"Bon, je pourrais peut-être-" essaya de dire Camus.

"Ouais! Ouais, allez, je vais t'ouvrir! On vas pas rester là à crier dans la rue!"

Camus se retient de préciser que lui-même n'a pas haussé la voix et attend. La porte s'ouvre sur le visage rayonnant de l'écrivain blond. '_Quel sourire incroyable' _ne put se retenir de penser le journaliste.

"Le bouton pour ouvrir est cassé, alors je viens t'ouvrir. Allez, hop, c'est au deuxième!" lui lance l'écrivain.

Camus le suit dans les escaliers, les yeux rivés au sol dans un effort de ne pas trop reluquer le blond décidemment trop éblouissant. Il est tout à fait différent de l'image qu'il s'était fait de l'écrivain en lisant son livre.

Arrivés au deuxième, le blond le fait entrer et le dirige vers un fauteuil dans une chambre trop chaotique à son goût. Il préfére l'ordre, l'organisation. Mais, bien qu'on aurait pu croire sans mal qu'une tornade était passé par ici, on ne peut pas dire que c'était sale. Il n'y a pas de restes de nourriture, pas trop de poussière et pas d'odeur de vieux habits. Ca sent même plutôt bon, se dit Camus.

"Bon, je t'offre une bière, du café, du thé, de l'eau, du jus de fruits?" lui demande l'écrivain.

"De l'eau, s'il vous plaît."

Camus enlève son manteau, attache ses longs cheveux rouges/bruns foncés et remonte les manches de sa chemise dans un effort de thermorégulation. C'est qu'il fait chaud à crever ici.

Le blond revient avec un verre d'eau et une bière.

"J'ai rajouté des glaçons dans ton verre parce que le chauffage est foutu. C'est température ambiante ou forêt tropicale. Et comme on est début novembre et qu'il fait moins cinq dehors..."

"Merci."

"Quel temps foutu. C'est mieux le beau temps en Grèce."

"C'est vrai, vous êtes Grec. Vous avez vécu longtemps en Grèce, Mr. Gatakis?"

"Appelle-moi Milo. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me rend fou!" dit Milo, le sourire éclatant. "J'ai vécu en Grèce avec ma famille jusqu'à mes 12 ans, quand je suis venu en Angleterre pour aller dans une école privée. Mes parents trouvaient ça important que j'apprenne l'anglais." Milo chope un gros chat noir qui passe par là et l'installe sur ses genoux.

"Et vous avez, enfin, je veux dire, tu as continué tes études après l'école supérieure?"

"Non, j'ai arrêté tout quand j'avais fini l'école secondaire. Je n'aime pas étudier, rester assis tout le temps devant un mec qui te dit ce que tu dois penser."

"Mais tu dois quand même beaucoup rester assis pour écrire, non?"

"Ouais, mais écrire c'est différent, c'est... enfin, c'est comme créer son propre univers, c'est comme vivre tout ce qu'on pourrait vivre dans une autre vie ou même des vies qui ne peuvent pas être vecues logiquement, c'est... y a pas de limites. Personne pour te dire: non, c'est faux ça, tu racontes n'importe quoi."

"Et tu n'essayes pas d'écrire pour un groupe spécifique de personnes? Tu ne régules pas ce que tu écris par rapport à tes lecteurs?"

"Non."

"Ah."

"Je n'écris pas pour l'argent, pas pour la gloire. J'écris parce que j'aime écrire. D'ailleurs, je me fous totalement de ce que vont penser les gens qui lisent cette interview. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. Si mes idées ne leur plaisent pas, qu'ils ne me lisent pas. S'il trouvent mon comportement abominable, qu'ils ne se soucient pas de moi."

Camus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu penses vraiment ça?"

"Oui. Si je n'aime pas la façon dont se comportent les gens que je rencontre dans la rue, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre aux journaux. Je trouve qu'on devrait faire la même chose pour les auteurs. Ils écrivent souvent parce que ça les amuse ou pour se débarasser d'émotions envahissantes. Ils ne déclarent pas tous leur filosofies à travers leurs livres et on ne devrait pas traiter leur livres comme tels. Enfin, je parle surtout de moi-même quand je dis "les écrivains" parce que je ne lis pas beaucoup de critiques de livres ou d'interviews. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon livre ne reflète pas mon âme, elle ne montre pas mon passé ou mes désirs pervers et reprimés, il est juste écrit, voilà tout. Je ne trouve pas que je dois me justifier pour ce que j'écris. Et je vous ai aussi dit au téléphone que si je n'ai pas envie de répondre à une de vos questions, je ne me sentirai pas obligé de le faire."

"Tu ne semble pas beaucoup aimer les interviews. Pourquoi accepter de me voir, dans ce cas?"

"Ben, en fait, c'est la première fois que je fais une interview. Je suis un peu appréhensif. Les journalistes tirent si facilement les mots hors du contexte et transforment ce qu'on essaie de dire que... voilà."

"On essaye de ne pas trop faire ça dans notre magazine. En tout cas, je ne fais pas ça, personnellement, et mes collègues ne sont pas très adeptes de potins et d'exploitage de personnes célèbres. On est plus spécialisé dans la science et la psychologie."

"Je sais, j'ai vérifié avant d'accepter l'invitation de votre magazine."

"Si tu veux, je peux te laisser relire l'interview avant que je ne la publie."

"Oh, ouais, ce serait génial!" son sourire revient. "Merci!"

_'C'est presque comme s'il varie entre un enfant et un écrivain sophistiqué...'_ se dit Camus. _'Et il n'est pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il dit'._

"Bon, alors, je suis heureux que tu sois moins appréhensif. Je peux te poser quelques questions au sujet de ton livre?"

"On commence officiellement l'interview, alors?"

"Oui. On peut oublier ce que tu as dis avant si tu veux. Dire que tu n'as aucun compte à rendre est franchement le meilleur moyen pour inciter les gens à te demander d'en rendre. Surtout avec un livre comme le tien."

"Oh, je m'en était pas rendu compte. Tu sais, je n'aimes pas trop quand les gens me posent des questions, j'ai toujours l'impression de raconter des conneries."

"Il faut juste apprendre à filtrer tes paroles. Pense à l'effet que tu veux provoquer chez les gens, pas au contenu propre de tes paroles."

"Mais pourquoi je ne devrais pas essayer d'expliquer aux gens ce que je pense?"

"Parce que les gens n'écoutent pas ce que tu dis. Ils entendent quelques morceaux, par-ci, par-là, et s'ils tombent sur un mot ou une phrase qui ne les plaît pas, qui va contre la norme, ils s'y accrochent et essayent de la détruire. Tout ce qui sort de l'acceptable ne l'est forcément pas et doit être supprimé, quelles que soient les conséquences. Les gens sentent le danger dans ce que tu dis, ils savent que si tout le monde penserait ça sérieusement, ils seraient foutus, alors ils ne prennent pas de chances."

_'Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, moi?'_

"Donc," poursuivit Camus. "pense à ce que tu veux avoir comme effet sur les lecteurs de l'interview, ne réfléchis pas simplement tout haut."

"Heureusement que je suis tombé sur toi." dit Milo chaleureusement. "Je crois qu'un autre journaliste aurait profité des conneries que je dis pour faire de moi un psychopathe ou un fou, et avoir le scoop du mois."

"C'est très probable, Milo, les interviews ne sont pas ton talent naturel." dit Camus en se sentant rougir du compliment.

"Alors, on commence?"

* * *

Dans un quartier plus chic de Londres, Shura Lavdërim, Albanais d'origine (et oui, Londres est une ville réputée pour sa diversité culturelle), collègue de Rhadamanthe et de Camus, et donc journaliste, attendait aussi de commencer son interview, bien que plus focalisé sur la science que les deux autres.

Il attendait dans la cour d'une grande maison aux murs blancs et propres, une rareté dans cette ville polluée par les gaz d'échappements. A sa droite, il peut regarder à travers les fenêtres de la maison et a sa gauche s'ouvrent les murs pour donner un chemin vers une oase de verdure, remplie d'arbres rouges et orangés par l'automne. Le soleil de l'après-midi perce à travers les nuages pour raviver les couleurs enflammées des feuilles.

Shura se lève du petit banc de la cour, en face de la fontaine. Il s'impatiente. Il n'a jamais été très patient. Pas pour la perte de temps, pas pour les idioties que racontent les gens, pas pour les tournures de la vérité et surtout pas pour le mal et tout ce qu'il entraîne. Soyons clairs: le mal n'a aucune place ici, il doit être éliminé le plus vite possible pour laisser le reste fleurir en paix et sans encombres.

Il n'y a que pour la science qu'il a du temps en abondance. Il ne s'ennuie jamais avec la science. Et il se sent utile. Au moins, aider les gens à guérir, aider le progrès, découvrir toujours plus de la réalité, en espérant qu'un jour, avec la collaboration de tous les scientifiques, on pourra l'expliquer et la comprendre.

Tournant un peu en rond par ennui et perdu dans ses pensées, Shura est surprit quand il voit l'homme qu'il attendait. Un rayon de soleil tombe sur ses longs cheveux blonds et le parcourt de haut en bas pour finir par s'installer sur son front en couronne lumineuse. L'homme s'avance vers lui d'un pas serein. La couronne reste en place malgré son déplacement.

Shura se frotte les yeux discretement, se disant que l'homme aux yeux clos ne pourrait pas le remarquer. Ça doit être une illusion d'optique. Arrivé près de lui, l'homme blond lui adresse un sourire.

"Bienvenue chez moi, Shura Lavdërim. J'espère pouvoir calmer ton impatience. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour boire le thé dans le salon?" lui communique la voix mélodieuse de l'hindou.

"C'est-à dire que... Voyez-vous, je pensais pouvoir commencer plus tôt. Il est déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi, et notre rendez-vous à été retardé et déplacé tant de fois que..."

"Ne crains pas pour tes recherches. Nous avons tous deux décidé qu'elles auront lieu et nous n'avons pas de réticence à participer. Les recherches se feront, sans aucun doute. Qu'elles se fassent maintenant, demain, ou le mois prochain ne change rien au fait."

"Mais-"

"Rien ne changera au fait, Shura. Surtout pas le thé. Maintenant, viens avec moi."

Desespéré du comportement de l'hindou, Shura abandonne la bataille et laisse le blond passer son bras dans le sien et se laisse guider vers le salon. Passant par des couloirs ou des femmes de ménage indiennes souriantes marchaient avec des draps propres ou du linge en main, ils arrivent au salon. L'odeur de l'encens frappe ses narines avant même que la porte soit ouverte.

Le salon est énorme et remplit de coussins ornés de perles et de bordures en fils dorés, de petites tables de salons ou sont déposés des hautes théières ornementées et accompagnées de petits bols. Les rideaux sont de la même étoffe que les coussins et tout aussi décorés. Ils sont fermés presqu'entièrement, et laissent passer un fin fil de lumière, qui, en plus des bougies éparpillées, rend la chambre plus petite et plus chaleureuse. Et la chaleur et l'air sont tellement oppressants que le journaliste scientifique enlève vite son long manteau et déserre sa cravate et déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Le manque d'oxygène le prend par surprise, et il commence a vasciller. Des femmes et des hommes en saris de couleurs explosives, et tellement plus vibrantes que celui que Shaka portait blanc, viennent vite le débarasser de son manteau et de son pull. On est en automne, après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé à être confronté à de telles températures. Shaka le guide vers un amas de coussins et lui dit de s'assoir. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur son front et ses mains deviennent moites. L'homme blond enlève sa cravate, la replie et la dépose à côté de lui. Il fait de même pour sa chemise, puis lui enlève les chaussures, le chaussettes. Il verse deux tasses de thé.

Torse nu, déchaussé, ayant presque tombé par terre de déséquilibre, Shura se sent plus qu'un peu humilié. Il accepte quand même le thé, fort et sucré. Il se redresse brusquement, 'un peu trop vite' lui dit sa pression sanguine. Son équilibre trouvé, il s'adresse à son hôte.

"Mais, enfin, pourquoi m'amener ici, pourquoi me faire attendre dehors puis me laisser déséquilibré dans ce salon étouffant?"

"Parce que tu dois comprendre ce que je vais t'expliquer. Et tu ne comprendras pas en te fiant uniquement à tes principes scientifiques. Tu dois ouvrir ton esprit et croire ce que tu verras, et non ce qu'on te dit de voir."

"Vous êtes complètement fou."

"Tu peux m'appeler Shaka, si tu veux."

* * *

Allons jeter un dernier coup d'oeuil par une fenêtre. Il s'agit d'une fenêtre propre, mais opaque, au rez-de chaussée d'un bâtiment construit en briques rouges. Elle donnerait vue sur une rue bruyante de Londres si elle serait transparente. Une ensigne indique le nom de l'endroit, standardisé pour tous ces types de bâtiments. À l'intérieur, des tas de paperasse s'accumulent sur un bureau, autrement occuppé par un sachet rempli de patisseries et une tasse de café. Un géant brazilien y est assis. En face de lui, derrière un bureau moins envahi par les spécialités de la boulangerie d'à côté, mais tout aussi lourd en paquets de documents officiels, se trouve un homme calme au long cheveux pâles et roux. Il est dépourvu de sourcils et sourit à son collègue.

Ils sont loin de le savoir mais ils auront bientôt beaucoup de boulot, les gens qui travaillent au commissariat de police...


	2. En captivité

Récapitulons: Rhadamanthe, Camus et Shura sont journalistes. Le premièr rencontre Kanon, qui est en train de s'évader d'un asile psychiatrique, le deuxième interviewe un écrivain, Milo, qui écrit des livres bizarres et le troisième rencontre un buddhiste fou qui ne répond pas clairement à ses questions. Mü et Aldébaran sont inspecteurs de police.

Chapitre 2:

Rhadamanthe trouve enfin la sortie, avec l'aide du garde.

"Bon, ben merci pour me montrer la sortie, alors." dit le journaliste.

"Pas de quoi. Comme ça, vous étiez en sécurité si un fou furieux débarquait pour vous tuer, haha." lui lance le garde mal à l'aise.

"Haha." _'Il est complètement fou, ce garde...'_ "Au revoir." _'Sortons vite d'ici.'_

"Attendez! Je viens avec vous, je vais rentrer chez moi, de toute façon j'ai fini mon shift."

L'homme aux cheveux bleus le suit vers la porte de sortie. Une fois dehors, Rhadamanthe fait quelques pas précipités en direction de son vélo. Il tourne à droite du bâtiment dans une petite ruelle ou son vélo est attaché à un lampadaire. Il se baisse et cherche les clés de son cadenas quand il se sent tiré en arrière par deux mains qui s'aggrippent à ses épaules.

"Pas si vite, mon petit journaliste." lui souffle son aggresseur en poussant son visage contre le mur et maintenant sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'il se mette à crier.

"Hmmph!" essaye de dire le blond en se débattant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le métal froid d'un flingue passer sous son pull pour tracer des courbes sur la peau de son dos.

"Calme-toi, hein. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. On va calmement rentrer chez toi et je t'expliquerai tout là-bas. Je vais te laisser me dire ou tu habites et tu ne vas pas crier, sinon je t'explose la colonne vertebrale, ok?" dit le faux garde, un petit mouvement de pression du flingue à l'appui de ses paroles.

Il relache la bouche de Rhadamanthe.

"J'habite à dix minutes d'ici, Short Street, numéro 24." répond le blond, sans pouvoir éliminer tout à fait le tremblement de sa voix.

"Okay. Bon, je prends les clés de ton vélo. Tu vas nous conduire et je m'assieds derrière."

Il met une main dans la poche du pantalon de Rhadamanthe pour attraper les clés. Il en sort un GSM, qu'il met dans sa propre poche, puis cherche plus profondément dans la poche du journaliste.

"Euhm... C'est pas cette poche-là, c'est de l'autre côté." lui indique Rhadamanthe, en essayant de ne pas trop rougir au contact appuyé.

Déjà le fait qu'il soit le dos tourné vers son agresseur, poussé contre le mur d'un côté et légèrement contre le torse du garde et contre le flingue pressant contre le bas de son dos de l'autre côté, n'aidait pas beaucoup. L'homme passe sa main dans l'autre poche, s'y attardant un peu avant de finalement trouver les clés. Il relache alors son emprise et fait quelques pas en arrière, tenant Rhadamanthe par le bras. En se retournant vers la rue, le blond se rend compte qu'il y a quelques passants qui se sont arrêtés de marcher pour observer la scène. Bien sûr, avec son uniforme de garde, on pourrait croire à un arrestation. Putain, il s'est bien fait avoir. Mais pourquoi l'homme l'a attaqué, lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?

"Hé mais tu rougis, ma mignonne. Ça t'excites quand je te caresse avec mon flingue?" lui lance l'homme avec un sourire de prédateur.

Le journaliste décide de se taire pour ne pas inciter plus le détraqué et fixe le sol.

"Regarde-moi quand je te parle." la voix de son agresseur est devenue froide et sérieuse. "Hé, je t'ai dis de me regarder!"

L'homme agrippe son menton et lui redresse la tête. Pour la première fois, il le voit en face, de près. Il peut distinguer les petites étincelles vertes dans ses yeux bleus profonds. Il n'y a aucune trace de folie dans son visage, comme il a cru en voir auparavant. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait dans un hôpital psychiatrique?

"Bon, c'est foutu pour le vélo, y a trop de gens qui nous regardent. Si je m'installe derrière toi sur le vélo il vont se douter de quelque chose. On va y aller à pied. Mais n'essaye rien de douteux avec moi, j'ai un flingue et je sais très bien viser. Et ne croit pas que les gens vont t'aider. C'est moi le garde, c'est moi la loi." lui dit l'évadé. "Alors, c'est par où?"

Rhadamanthe lui indique la direction et ils se mettent en marche, le garde tenant le journaliste par le bras. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, pendant lequel il n'ont pas attirés beaucoup de regards. Après tout, Londres n'est pas une ville des plus calmes ou dépourvue de criminalité. Ils arrivent à son appartement, un bâtiment à dix étages et large de trois appartements par palier. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et montent jusqu'au huitième, ou le fils de son voisin, âgé de dix ans environ, est en train de jouer au football contre le mur.

"Hola, Mr. Smith, vous vous êtes fait arrêter? Je vous aurait pas pris pour un criminel!" lui lance le gosse.

"Mais non, je l'accompagne chez lui parce qu'il s'est fait agresser. C'est une ville dangereuse, Londres." répond facilement le garde.

"Waah, vous vous êtes fait agresser? Par qui?"

"Par un évadé dans un asile psychiatrique. Allez, on rentre maintenant, je dois prendre sa déposition." ment l'évadé. "Fait bien attention à toi, gamin."

"Au revoir, Mr."

Le garde ouvre la porte de son appartement et la ferme à clé derrière eux. Il tire Rhadamanthe vers le salon, ou il trouve une chaise pour y asseoir le journaliste.

"Assied-toi. Je vais t'attacher, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal."

"Pourquoi devrais-je te croire?"

"Mais je me fous complètement de si tu me crois ou pas." dit-il en attachant le blond avec ses menottes. "Que les règles soient claires: c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point, c'est tout. Tu ne cries pas, tu ne m'énerve pas et tu restes calme."

"Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Je ne te connais même pas."

"Oh, c'est bon, je suis pas un serial killer qui va te violer et te tuer, arrête de faire ta victime. Je suis là pour parler. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Très bien. En quoi puis-je vous aider, afin que vous puissiez foutre le camp d'ici le plus vite possible?"

"Ne m'insulte pas. C'est pas une bonne idée." lui dit le garde. "Bon. Ou est ton portefeuille?"

Le blond se tait.

"Bon, on va pas commencer comme ça, quand même? Qu'est-ce je dois faire pour te faire respecter mes règles, très simples en plus? Te couper le petit doigt?"

"Et voilà, tu te contredit déjà. Tu commence déjà à devenir violent. Je vois pourquoi on t'as mit dans un asile."

"Bon." cracha le fou. "Soyons très clairs: tu fais exactement ce que je te dis et tu ne parle que quand je te l'autorise. Sinon..."

L'homme passe de nouveau le flingue sous son pull, contre la peau de son ventre. Le métal froid le fait frissonner. De son autre main, il commence à défaire la ceinture du journaliste.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous!" crie le blond.

"Ta gueule. Respecte bien mes règles ou je t'éclate les organes."

L'homme se focalise maintenant sur les boutons de son pantalon. Il les défait un à un, lentement, avec sa main gauche. Arrivé au bout, il glisse le revolver vers le bas de son ventre, pour ensuite soulever l'élastique de son caleçon de son autre main et faire descendre son flingue encore plus bas. Il finit par le placer contre le membre durcissant du journaliste. Celui-ci se tait, rougissant à nouveau et évitant de regarder le garde.

"J'imagine que tu y tiens, non? Alors voilà mon marché: tu m'obéis et je ne tire pas sur ta queue. Conclu?" lui demande le garde souriant.

"Oui."

"Parfait. Alors je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai besoin d'un journaliste." l'homme se tait quelques instants. "Je m'appelle Kanon. On m'a injustement enfermé dans cet hôpital et je veux le prouver pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie. L'homme qui m'a enfermé se prend pour un dieu, mais il est complètement fou. Enfin bon, c'est mon frère."

* * *

Au commissariat de police...

"Inspecteur! C'est l'asile de St-Patrick qui nous appelle! Apparamment un psychopathe s'est échappé de l'aile sécurisée de l'asile!"

"Du calme Jabu, du calme. En plus ça veut rien dire ce que tu racontes. Ce n'est pas une aile sécurisée si on peut s'en échapper, n'est-ce pas?" dit Aldébaran.

"Ah bon, je me disais aussi..." réplique Seiya qui se dit que Jabu est beaucoup trop hystérique pour travailler chez les flics.

"Allez, rendez vous utiles, les Japonais, passez moi la direction de l'hôpital."

"Oui, chef."

Jabu rappelle vite l'hôpital puis donne le téléphone à l'inspecteur.

"Âllo, la direction de l'hôpital? L'inspecteur Aldébaran Cavalcanti à l'appareil. Alors comme ça, vous avez perdu un fou dangereux? … Mais y a pas de problème ma bonne dame. Oui. Bien sûr, on va vous le retrouver vôtre psychopathe, ne vous inquiètez pas. … Oui. Mais non, y a pas de quoi. On est là pour ça, voyons. Bon. Ben on va passer chez vous pour observer la scène et interroger les témoins. Mais on va faire ça demain, hein, il est déja cinq heures et demie." dit joyeusement l'inspecteur. "Au fait, comment s'appelle votre évadé?"

Silence.

"QUOI?! Kanon Stathopoulos!? Nous arrivons tout de suite madame!"

Le géant brazilen racroche au nez de la directrice de l'hôpital et court vers son bureau pour alerter son collègue.

"Mü, faut qu'on y aille, Kanon Stathopoulos s'est évadé de l'asile!"

"Quoi? Putain, je croyais qu'on l'avait enfermé pour de bon, celui-là."

"Eh non, on peut allez recourir après."

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'est évadé?" demande le Tibétain en enfilant son manteau.

"Un quart d'heure à peine."

"On est sûr qu'il est sorti du bâtiment?"

"Aucune idée, personne ne l'a vu, à part le garde qu'il a assommé, et on a pas encore regardé sur les caméras de surveillance."

Arrivé dehors, Aldébaran ajuste son chapeau, un borsalino beige, et ouvre la porte de la voiture. Il s'installe confortablement dans sa voiture personnelle très spacieuse. Un fois installés, les inspecteurs se mettent en route, allument la sirène et les feux sur le toit de la voiture et partent à toute vitesse.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement de Rhadamanthe, Kanon est lancé dans des explications.

"Tu vois, je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec mon frère. Des jours, il fait semblant d'être la bonté pure, voulant aider tout le monde, des autres jours, il pète un cable soudainement puis se met à terroriser les gens. Avant, on habitait ensemble avec mon père dans un appartement. Mon père avait son propre restaurant grec et on l'y aidait souvent pour pouvoir finir les mois. Mais je les ai laissé quand j'avais 16 ou 17 ans. Mon père nous frappait souvent, mon frère plus que moi, et je crois que c'est pour me protéger qu'il essayait de se montrer plus fort et plus bon qu'il n'est vraiment. Mais bon, ça finissait toujours par devenir trop pour lui, et il changeait alors totalement et j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait se venger contre moi, parce que c'était toujours lui qui se faisait tabasser. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. C'est juste pour te dire que sa colère envers moi est injustifiée. C'est pas moi qui le frappait quand même?"

"Et tu l'as revu, après être parti?" demande Rhadamanthe.

"Oui, pas très longtemps après, d'ailleurs. Deux mois plus tard, je crois. À l'enterrement de notre père."

"Ah bon? Il est mort de quoi?"

"Une aggression dans la rue. On l'a attaqué pour lui piquer son argent. Il était rentré beaucoup trop tard et traînait soûl dans un quartier louche, c'était con de sa part. Mais je suis content qu'il soit mort."

"Et comment l'a pris ton frère?"

"Moins bien que moi. Il était perdu, à ce moment-là. Je suis revenu habiter avec lui, bien qu'on a dû vendre le restaurant et déménager vers un quartier moins cher. Mais ça allait mieux, pendant un certain temps. On a fini l'école avec des résutats assez bons pour obtenir une bourse. On est allés étudier ensemble, on a encore déménagé. Mon frère, il s'appelle Saga, j'ai oublié de te le dire, a fait des études de droit. J'ai fait de la psychologie, sans vraiment penser au type de boulot que je pourrais faire. Je voulais comprendre les gens, savoir pourquoi ils font ce qu'ils font. Je voulais comprendre Saga. Tout allait bien les premières années. Puis ça a détérioré, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, on n'était pas très proches à ce moment."

"Tu veux dire quoi par détérioré?" demande Rhadamanthe, captivé par l'histoire lugubre de Kanon.

"Ben, il passait plus souvent par ma chambre, on vivait dans des chambres pour étudiants dans un bâtiment de l'université à ce temps, et restait là a me parler, me raconter des mensonges les plus fous et les plus contradictoires. Il me frappait parfois et je le mettais à la porte. Il me disait des choses vraiment bizarres, je crois qu'il se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était qu'avec moi qu'il était comme ça, c'était un étudiant et un ami parfait pour le reste des gens."

"Il est toujours comme ça maintenant? Enfin, je veux dire, avant que tu ne sois..." demande Rhadamanthe, qui commençait a avoir du mal a respirer avec les mouvements distraits que Kanon faisait avec son flingue quand il parlait.

"Oui, enfin, il est encore pire. Il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Il essaye toujours de m'utiliser comme coupable pour tout ce qu'il fait de mal. C'était déjà comme ça avant. Comme on est des jumeaux identiques et qu'il fait tout pour avoir l'air innocent, c'est toujours moi qu'on désigne comme coupable."

"Ah..." ne peut se retenir de gémir le journaliste au mouvement un peu trop appuyé du revolver.

"Oh, désolé, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours mon flingue dans ton slip. Bon je vais l'enlever, tu t'es calmé maintenant."

Kanon se relève et s'étire un peu, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres.

"Bon, ou est ta garde-robe? J'en ai marre de cet uniforme, il me gratte." demande l'homme aux cheveux azurs.

"C'est par là." lui indique le blond d'un mouvement de tête.

Son ravisseur part dans la direction indiquée et revient dix secondes plus tard, une rare chemise blanche que possédait Rhadamanthe et un pantalon de costume gris clair dans ses bras.

"Oui, ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas te laisser seul pendant plus de quelques secondes pour remarquer que tu t'es échappé. Ce serait trop bête." dit Kanon, déboutonnant son uniforme.

Il se débarasse d'abord de sa casquette, puis finit de défaire les boutons du vêtement constitué d'une seule pièce. Il laisse tomber l'habit sombre par terre et commence à se rhabiller. Rhadamanthe ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le corps parfait de l'homme en caleçon devant lui. Il a les muscles bien dessinés et la sensualité des mouvements qu'il fait en s'habillant assombrit le regard affamé de Rhadamanthe.

"Eh ben, mon pauvre, t'es vraiment en manque, toi. Ça fait au moins une demie-heure que tu réagis à tout ce que je fais. La plupart des gens sont paralysés de trouille à la vue et encore plus au contact avec un flingue et toi, ça te fais bander. T'es quand même un peu bizarre, hein." lui dit Kanon, en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

L'homme au cheveux bleus reprend le flingue, qu'il avait délaissé pour se changer, en main et s'avance vers le blond. Il remet l'arme dans le caleçon du journaliste et lui caresse le membre.

"Tu vois, je crois même que je pourrais te faire jouir comme ça." lui susurre Kanon.

"Ne dis pas ça si tu n'en a pas l'intention."

"Peut-être que j'en ai bien l'intention." lui dit Kanon, les yeux mi-clos. "Tu sais, moi aussi je suis en manque, depuis mon petit sejour à l'asile. Être enfermé tout seul pendant des semaines..."

Kanon se rapproche du visage du blond. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"C'est plutôt flatteur de voir que je te fais cet effet."

"Ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'être aussi..." s'explique le blond.

"En effet, tu m'as l'air d'être plus frigide de caractère. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?"

"Rhadamanthe."

Kanon lui sourit avant de franchir l'espace qui les sépare. Il pose d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime, savourant cette intimité. Rhadamanthe approffondit leur baiser, n'en pouvant plus de ses petits jeux aiguichants. Kanon lui mord la lèvre mais le laisse dominer le baiser. Il retire les flingue de son pantalon et le pose par terre, utilisant ses mains libres pour passer ses doigts dans les boucles blondes du journaliste. Il s'assied sur ses genoux et remonte son bassin jusqu'à effleurer le membre de Rhadamanthe avec le sien.

"Ah..." gémit le blond, rompant leur baiser. "Kanon, détache-moi."

"Quoi? Non."

"Allez, on ne va pas faire ça ici, sur une chaise, sans que je puisse te toucher. J'ai envie de toi, Kanon, je ne vais pas m'enfuir." susurre Rhadamanthe.

Indécis, Kanon reste silencieux. Rhadamanthe en profite pour parsemer son cou de baisers doux et tendres, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreilles, qu'il mordille sensuellement.

"Kanon... S'il te plaît..." gémit Rhadamanthe.

"Ah... Bon, d'accord, je te fais un peu confiance. Je vais te détacher, mais..." il reprend le flingue du sol et le pointe vers le journaliste. "Ne fais pas de conneries."

"J'en ai pas fait avant, et j'étais pas menotté à ce moment-là non plus."

Kanon se relève et passe derrière Rhadamanthe pour défaire les menottes qui attachent ses mains dans son dos. Il les pose par terre et attend que Rhadamanthe se lève.

"Bon, je me lève, ne me tire pas dessus." lui dit Rhadamanthe, les mains en l'air.

Le blond se retourne vers lui et lui adresse un petit sourire.

"Viens, suis-moi. Et laisse tomber ce flingue, tu vas finir par me tuer." continue-t-il.

"Bon." dit Kanon, se sentant plus vulnérable maintenant qu'il n'a plus le controle de la situation , mais déterminé à ne pas le montrer.

L'homme au cheveux azurs suit Rhadamanthe vers la chambre à coucher. Les fins rideaux oranges rendent la chambre lumineuse et colorée. Le grand lit qui prend presque toute la place est poussé contre un mur et Rhadamanthe se tient debout, le dos tourné au lit. Kanon ferme la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers l'homme blond d'un pas assuré. Rhadamanthe passe son bras derrière Kanon et l'agrippe par la taille, le collant contre lui. Les mains de Kanon se retrouvent à nouveau dans ses cheveux bouclés et il l'embrasse passionnément. Rhadamanthe pousse Kanon sur le lit et se place au-dessus de lui. Il commence à redéfaire les boutons de la chemise de l'homme qui lui est soumit. Il laisse ses mains parcourir le torse denudé, dessinant des cercles imaginaires et traçant les lignes de ses muscles. Il enlève ses propres vêtements et retire le pantalon de Kanon. Leurs baisers deviennent fiévreux et leurs mouvements frénétiques.

Putain, c'est vrai qu'il est en manque.

* * *

NA: bon, un peu beaucoup de Kanon et de Rhadamanthe cette fois, mais l'histoire commence. Tout doucement :)


	3. L'enquète commence

NA: récapitulons: les inspecteurs, Mü et Aldébaran, paniquent quand ils entendent que Kanon Stathopoulos, psychopathe de profession, s'est évadé de l'asile. De l'autre côté, Kanon et Rhadamanthe font_ 'connaissance'. _

Chapitre 3: L'enquète commence.

La directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique de St-Patrick est franchement à la limite de la crise de nerfs à l'arrivée des inspecteurs. Elle rejete vite ses longs cheveux couleur lavande en arrière et ajuste son tailleur avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée pour aller acceuillir les deux hommes. Ils marchent d'un pas décisif et adoptent un air déterminé. Le torse bombé en avant, le dos droit et la ligne qui va du menton au cou parallèle avec le sol, Aldébaran Cavalcanti doit loucher vers le bas pour maintenir sa posture et regarder la femme hystérique dans les yeux, car, admettons-le, elle est bien un mètre plus petite que son interlocuteur.

"Messieurs les inspecteurs, heureusement vous avez pû venir ici aussi vite. C'est tout simplement terrible, terrible!" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Calmez-vous, madame, enfin, l'hystérie n'aidera en rien la situation." lui dit Mü, l'inspecteur calme aux cheveux pâles et roux.

"Oui, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que ça arrive dans cet établissement. J'ai une réputation à défendre."

"Mettons nous au travail le plus vite possible madame, c'est la seule chose qui pourra améliorer la situation."

"Oui, suivez-moi, je vous montrerai la salle de surveillance vidéo."

Elle les guide à travers les couloirs pour arriver dans une petite chambre pas très propre, avec un bureau derrière lequel est assis un petit monsieur, du nom de Zélos, qui travaille ici depuis vingts ans.

"Ah oui, c'est vous les policiers-"

"Inspecteurs." commente Mü.

"Oui, les inspecteurs. C'est terrible, ce qui s'est passé, terrible..."

"Oui, bon." interrompt Mü à nouveau.

"Montrez nous plutôt le moment où il s'évade. Vous l'avez sur vidéo?" demande son collègue brazilien.

"Non... On n'a pas le moment exact. Je vais vous montrer." leur dit Zélos en insérant une cassette vidéo dans le lecteur de cassettes. "Vous voyez, ici, on voit le garde tourner à droite, vers l'autre couloir. Et ... ici, on voit que le patient revient d'ou était parti le garde, pour tourner à gauche et continuer plus loin. Si on ne regarde pas attentivement, on pourrait croire que c'est le garde qui revinet sur ses pas."

"Et on a aucune image de son évasion de sa cellulle? Aucune du garde qui se fait attaquer?"

"Non. On a juste cette caméra parce qu'elle surveille le local ou on garde les médicaments."

"Vous en avez une de sa sortie de du bâtiment?"

"Ça oui, on peut le distinguer." dit Zélos en changeant de cassette. "On le voit ici, accompagné d'un visiteur."

"C'est Mr. Smith, un journaliste qui venait pour une interview." explique la directrice.

"Vous le connaissez? Vous lui avez parlé?"

"Ma foi, non, mais j'ai autorisé son interview avec un de mes psychiatres."

"Allons l'interroger, Mme Kido."

* * *

Refocalisons-nous sur l'appartement de Milo Gatakis: y sont installés plus ou moins comfortablement Milo et Camus, dans une chaleur équivalente à celle d'une forêt tropicale.

"Commençons." dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges et sombres, appuyant sur le bouton 'rec' de son magnétophone.

"C'est toi qui dois d'abord poser une question."

"Merci, Milo. Je suis au courant." réplique Camus avec un petit sourire.

"Bon, j'enlève mon t-shirt, il fait vraiment trop chaud ici." dit l'écrivain qui ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt. Et maintenant plus qu'un short. On se croirait à la plage. "Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère?"

"Euh... Non. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici."

"Ouais, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux survivre, avec ta chemise, ton t-shirt, ton pantalon, te chaussures, tes chaussettes. Déjà moi je crève de chaud, et je suis à moitié à poil!"

"En effet. Eh bien, je ne me suis toujours pas écroulé d'hyperthermie, donc ça devrait aller."

"Enfin, enlève au moins tes chaussures. T'es vraiment tout rouge, tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes."

"Bon, c'est peut-être un bonne idée." s'execute Camus.

"Alors, l'interview. Vas-y, pose ta question."

"Bien, ma question est: qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré pour écrire ton livre?"

"Heu... Je crois que j'ai eu un rêve, il y a quelques années, qui a donné une histoire. Elle était nulle. Et je ne savais pas encore bien écrire à l'époque. Mais au fil du temps, l'histoire a changé, et tout d'un coup, une nouvelle histoire a apparu, inspirée vaguement de l'ancienne. C'est comme ça pour beaucoup d'histoires: elles vivent dans ma tête, parfois oubliées pendant des mois, des années, mais se transformant lentement. Et, sous le coup d'une idée qui rend l'histoire logique ou intéressante, l'histoire devient un livre possible."

"Donc tu as encore beaucoup de livres dans ton esprit?"

"Je ne dirais pas tout à fait des livres, mais au moins un amas énorme d'histoires, et quand même quelques livres. La différence que je veux souligner entre un livre et une histoire, c'est qu'une histoire peut être incroyablement courte. Elle peut parfois se résumer en une seule idée. Les livres sont une combinaison des plusieurs histoires, et parfois même un nombre surréaliste d'histoires. Je crois que beaucoup de mauvais livres ou de mauvais films manquent de qualité parce qu'ils ne comportent pas assez d'histoires, pas assez d'idées et racontent trop lentement un concept trop simple."

"Est-ce que tu pourrais donner quelques exemples de livres qui comportent assez d'histoires pour êtres intéressants?"

"Euh. Non, Camus, je n'ai pas envie de citer d'autres livres, d'autres auteurs."

"Ok, c'est pas grave. Passons à la question suivante: tu m'as dit plus tôt ce jour que tu ne t'es pas inspiré de ta propre vie pour écrire ce livre."

"En effet."

"Alors, t'es tu inspiré de la vie d'autres personnes pour l'écrire? Tu ne dois pas donner de noms si tu ne veux pas."

"En quelque sorte, je ne peux pas répondre 'non' à ta question. Tout m'inspire. Tous les gens que je rencontre dans la rue, au supermarché, mes amis, ma famille, tous me donnent des idées. Lire des livres ou lire le journal m'inspire. De même pour les encyclopédies, le théâtre et même la musique. Mais mon cerveau fait des recombinaisons de ce que j'observe. Je ne prends pas plein d'éléments d'une seule personne, je rassemble des éléments et pour finir je les combine pour créer un livre ou un personnage."

"Donc tous ceux que tu rencontres ont une possibilité d'apparaître dans un de tes livres, transformés en quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Qui sait, j'écrirai peut-être un livre sur toi."

"Ha." sourit Camus. "J'espère que non. Je ne me supporterais sûrement pas."

"Je te décrirais comme je te vois personnellement. Je suis sûr que tu te trouverais superbe si tu te verrais à travers mes yeux."

"Merci." dit Camus, rougissant encore.

"Je ne te dis que la vérité."

"Encore une question: est-ce que tu fais la même chose avec toi-même? Tu mets des petits bouts de ta personalité dans tes personnages?"

"Je crois que oui. On ne peux pas écrire quelque chose correctement sans pouvoir s'imaginer comment c'est de le ressentir."

"Milo, ton livre parle de torture, d'abus et de violence. Tu veux dire que tu peux t'imaginer ce qu'on devrait ressentir quand on inflige des choses pareilles? Quand les subit?"

"Pour ton magazine, je te réponds que je peux essayer de le comprendre, mais que je ne peut pas les ressentir moi-même. Mais je veux être honnête avec toi, Camus, je peux très facilement ressentir tout ça. Je dois d'ailleurs réguler fortement mes émotions, parce que je me perds parfois dans des états d'âme dans lesquels je ne veux pas rester. J'oublie souvent qui je suis vraiment, car quand je ressens quelque chose, c'est tellement fort, que je n'arrive presque plus à m'imaginer qu'il peut exister autre chose que cet instant."

"Incroyable. Et ça change souvent, tes états d'âmes? Ou tu y restes pendant des jours?"

"Des jours?" s'exclame Milo. "Le plus long, c'est une heure ou deux, la plupart durent des minutes. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas fonctionnel. C'est juste que j'oublie parfois de voir le monde ou n'importe quoi d'autre que mes émotions ou mes pensées. Je rêve beaucoup quand je suis réveillé."

"Et c'est quoi comme émotions, d'habitude?"

"Souvent c'est juste que je suis heureux à tel point que j'ai du mal à retenir mon sourire ou des larmes de joie. Et je suis un peu hystérique ou je trouve tout trop marrant. Et puis... parfois, je suis énervé. Et c'est trop fort, à ce moment. Je dois garder mon calme, je dois m'éloigner des gens pour ne pas les frapper, parce que tout me tape sur les nerfs. Question de compenser le bonheur, je suppose."

"Et c'est ton état naturel, ça? Pas seulement dans certains cas?"

"Oui, c'est toujours comme ça. Oh, il y a des moments calmes aussi. Souvent quand je suis trop occuppé à faire quelque chose."

"Ce n'est pas causé par des médicaments ou autre chose?"

"Je ne prends pas de médicaments. Ni de drogue, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

"C'est surprenant. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à sentir des émotions. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux ou émotif."

"Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, mon ami. Bon, j'en deviens presque fou par moments, mais c'est chouette pour le reste."

* * *

Dans un autre quartier, dans une petite chambre orangée, deux hommes sont paisiblement enlacés sur le lit. Ils n'ont pas pu se détacher l'un de l'autre après l'extase. Ils se trouvent en face à face, Kanon étant couché contre le torse de son amant, qui entoure ses épaules de ses bras musclés et qui a posé son menton sur ses cheveux bleus. Les mains de Kanon se rejoignent derrière le dos du blond pour le garder près de lui.

"Tu n'appelleras pas les flics si je me repose?" demande Kanon, d'une voix endormie.

"Non, je ne les appellerai pas. Comment tu veux que je leur explique notre situation? Dors, Kanon, tu es crevé." lui murmure Rhadamanthe.

Aussi bien Kanon a commencé par être maître de la situation, aussi bien Rhadamanthe l'a manipulé calmement et patiemment jusqu'à obtenir tout le contrôle que Kanon détenait, et sa confiance avec ça. Il ne va quand même pas se faire intimider par un vulgaire échappé de l'asile, s'est d'abord dit le journaliste, en sachant qu'il y aurait un moyen de s'échapper. Il y en a toujours, avec les gens assez fous pour enlever la seule personne qui pourrait être facilement retrouvée par la police. Les gens assez fous pour enfoncer leur flingue dans le pantalon des autres. Mais plus il a écouté Kanon, moins il a voulu le rendre à la police et plus il a voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Plus il veut l'aider. Son frère à l'air complètement détraqué, et puis toute cette histoire avec leur père... Il ne peut quand même pas renvoyer quelqu'un qui a autant souffert et qui a peut-être été enfermé sans raison valable (Kanon est excentrique et bizarre, mais pas fou à lier).

Puis soyons honnêtes, Kanon n'est pas seulement attendrissant, il est extrêmement séduisant. Il ne peut quand même passer à côté d'un homme pareil? Surtout la découverte de Rhadamanthe que Kanon n'est pas si difficile à soumettre, ni même si réticent, l'a convaincu de ne pas appeler la police. L'homme aux cheveux bleus l'a aisément laissé le dominer, perdu dans son désir et sa frustration. Sa légere impatience désespérée, ses regards suppliants, sa façon de mordre ses lèvres, … Oui, Rhadamanthe est complètement fasciné par l'homme qui partage son lit, et qui, à présent, dort profondément dans ses bras.

* * *

"Misty, il y a des inspecteurs de la police qui veulent t'interroger à propos de Mr. Smith." explique la jeune femme aux cheveux lavandes.

"Ah? Puis-je en savoir la raison?" demande un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés bruns clair et mi-longs. Il est très féminin, mais c'est indubitablement un homme. Ses épaules ne sont pas délicates, sa taille ne se courbe pas vers l'interieur de son corps et son visage, bien que d'une beauté frappante, est trop angulaire et trop prononcé pour être celui d'une femme.

"Oui monsieur, mais laissez-nous vous poser quelques questions d'abord." dit Aldébaran, se décoiffant de son chapeau.

L'homme aquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il réajuste la veste de son costume noir et s'assied plus comfortablement.

"Quelle était votre impression de Mr. Smith?" demande le l'inspecteur tibétain.

"C'est un journaliste comme un autre, il remplissait une enquête chez quelques patients pour pouvoir publier une étude dans son magazine scientifique. Il était un peu excentrique et légèrement fasciné par les histoires sombres que par d'autres, mais ça ne le rend pas très hors du commun."

"Est-ce qu'il vous a posé des questions sur d'autres patients que ceux qu'il devait enquêter?"

"Non. Il n'était pas tout à fait intéressé et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première interview de ce type qu'il a fait."

"Vous a-t-il posé des question sur l'établissement, sur les membres du personnel?"

"Inspecteur, nous n'avons parlé que de son étude et des patients schizophrènes que je traite. Il ne m'a posé aucune question étrange et ne m'a pas paru différent d'autres journalistes que j'ai rencontré dans le passé. S'il vous plaît, soyez assez aimables de me dire pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions."

"Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est important ou pas, mais on a vu cet homme sortir de l'hôpital en même temps que l'évadé, Kanon Stathopoulos. Nous ne connaissons pas encore son implication, ou l'absence de celle-ci, dans l'évasion du patient."

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider à ce sujet. Je vous ai dit toutes mes impressions, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles vous aideront beaucoup. Mais si ce n'est pas la première interview qu'il fait dans une clinique psychiatrique, ça vaut peut-être le coup de vérifier si il y a eu des événements suspects accompagnant sa venue dans les autres cliniques?"

"Nous vous remercions pour votre temps, monsieur. Et pour l'information." dit Mü. "Bonne journée encore."

"Au revoir." leur lance Misty, souriant.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture d'Aldébaran, les inspecteurs se mettent en route pour retourner au commissariat.

"On appelle le magazine pour lequel travaille Smith?" demande le roux.

"À cette heure-ci? Il seront déjà rentrés chez eux. Mais appelle Seiya ou Jabu pour leur demander l'adresse de ce Smith. On va faire un petit tour par son domicile. Si c'est vraiment un accomplice de Stathopoulos, on trouvera des indices là-bas."

* * *

Le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte réveille Rhadamanthe de sa somnolence. Il se lève lentement, enfile son caleçon et un t-shirt qui traîne par là et se dirige vers la porte. En passant par le salon, il prend vite l'uniforme de garde et le jete à la poubelle, au cas où. Il s'applaudit mentalement pour cette action quand il ouvre à deux hommes en impers et chapeaux beiges, lui montrant leur enseigne de police.

"Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Aldébaran Cavalcanti. Est-ce qu'on pourrait venir jeter un coup d'oeuil à l'intérieur?"

"Euh c'est à quel sujet?" demande Rhadamanthe.

"On pourrait mieux en parler à l'intérieur."

"Vous ne devez pas avoir une autorisation officielle pour chercher l'appartement?"

"En effet."

"Non pouvons aussi vous emmener au commissariat si vous préférez aller éclaircir les choses là-bas et attendre qu'on ait l'autorisation officielle." spécifie Mü.

"Écoutez, monsieur, on ne va pas vous retourner l'appartement de fond en comlble, on veut juste vous parler et vérifier s'il n'y a rien de suspect." dit Aldébaran.

"Bon, ça va, entrez."

Rhadamanthe laisse entrer les flics et se dit intérieurement: _'Meeerde, pourquoi j'ai pas réveillé Kanon? Pourquoi on est resté ici comme des cons?'._

"Je vais vite me changer. J'étais en train de dormir, alors..." dit Rhadamanthe, se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

"Faites donc. On va regarder ici." dit Mü.

Rhadamanthe s'efforce de ne pas se dépêcher. Il entre dans sa chambre, la ferme derrière lui... et constate que Kanon a disparu. _'Mais merde, où il est passé? On est au huitième, il a quand même pas pu sortir par... Non, les fenêtres sont fermées. Putain, j'espère qu'il ne se fera pas trouver par les flics.' _Il ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, met vite un pantalon et un pull et retourne voir les inspecteurs. Qui sont juste devant la porte.

"On peut regarder ici?" demande Aldébaran.

"Bon, d'accord." répond le journaliste.

Après avoir regardé dans sa garde-robe, sous son lit et par la fenêtre, les inspecteurs se font à l'idée que le journaliste n'abrite peut-être pas de fugitif ici. Ce serait vraiment trop con de sa part, vu qu'il a été capturé sur caméra avec le patient et qu'on le connaît à l'hôpital.

"On peut peut-être s'asseoir un instant pour vous poser quelques questions?" propose le Brézilien.

"Oui." dit Rhadamanthe, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?"

"Mr. Smith, connaissez-vous un homme du nom de Kanon Stathopoulos?"

"Je ne crois pas, non." dit-il, en faisant semblant de réfléchir un peu.

"Quand vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique de St-Patrick aujourd'hui vers cinq heures, vous étiez accompagné de quelqu'un?"

"Euh, je crois que... il y avait un garde qui m'a montré la sortie parce que je m'étais perdu."

"Il n'a rien dit de bizarre, il ne vous a pas suivi?"

"Non, enfin, il avait un sens de l'humour tordu, mais c'est normal pour les gens qui travaillent avec des fous, non? Il est sorti de l'hôpital en même temps que moi, puis on s'est dit au revoir et je suis rentré chez moi."

"Merci de votre coopération, Mr. Smith. C'est possible que ne revenions plus tard pour vous demander des spécifications." dit Mü, concluant l'interrogatoire.

"De rien. Au revoir."

De retour à la voiture, les inspecteurs prennent la route pour aller au commissariat.

"Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec l'évasion de Stathopoulos?" demande Aldébaran à son collègue.

"Je crois en tout cas qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette chambre, en se fiant à l'odeur de sexe qui la remplissait." repond Mü.

"Oui, je l'avais remarqué. Mais on ne peut pas être certain que ce soit Stathopoulos."

"Non, mais si c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'il est beaucoup plus proche de Stathopoulos qu'on ne croyait. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour nous. Il a toujours travaillé seul, si il se met à élargir ses effectifs..."

"Putain, ça va encore nous faire des heures supp', je le sens."

"Essayons déjà de savoir qui est ce Rhadamanthe Smith, exactement. On a pas beaucoup d'indices pour le reste."

"Il m'avait l'air de nous cacher quelque chose, en tout cas."

Arrivés au commissariat:

"Seiya, Jabu, où êtes-vous les Japonais?" crie Aldébaran.

"Ici, Mr. Cavalcanti." répond Seiya.

"Recherche-moi tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur Rhadamanthe Smith, je veux savoir s'il a un casier, je veux une liste de tous ses domiciles, de toutes les écoles qu'il a fréquentées, de ses jobs, bref, le paquet. Et regardez-moi sa page facebook, aussi. Je veux savoir s'il est lié à Stathopoulos d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Tout de suite, monsieur."

Le géant et l'homme calme s'asseyent à côté du petit Japonais, occuppé à rechercher tout ça sur l'ordinateur.

"Voyons voir... Rhadamanthe Smith, né le 30 octobre 1990 à Faeroese, en Angleterre, où il a vécu jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Les parents ont un casier pour manifestations violentes, surtout liées à l'écologie, et vandalisme d'un tracteur qui allait enlever une partie de forêt."

"Ah, ces hippies, franchement. Quelle violence pour des pacifistes." dit Aldébaran.

"Il a fait des études de psychologie ici, à Londres, et s'est installé dans l'appartement où il vit toujours il y a six ans, en 2007. Il a fini ses études l'année passée et travaille pour un magazine scientifique populaire. Pas de casier judiciare. Il n'a pas fréquenté les mêmes écoles ou la même université que Stathopoulos. Pas de lien apparent. Et sa page facebook, la voilà."

"Elle ne nous sert pas à grand chose, il n'y a que trois photos et il est presque complètement inactif." dit Mü.

"Merci, Seiya. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, il est déjà six heures et demie. Va voir ta famille." dit Aldébaran.

"Merci, monsieur. Bonne soirée."

"On va manger quelque chose avant de continuer? J'ai une de ces faims." dit Mü.

"Superbe idée!" dit Aldébaran, déjà plus joyeux qu'avant à l'idée de pouvoir enfin manger. "On devrait juste avertir le technicien qu'on aura besoin d'accéder au caméras aux alentours de l'hôpital et de l'appartement de Smith."

* * *

Justement, à l'appartement de Rhadamanthe Smith, le journaliste est en train de paniquer un peu à cause de tous les risques que Kanon a pris en le ramenant ici.

"Ça va, ils sont partis?"

"AAAH!" crie le blond.

"Mais tais-toi, tu vas alerter les voisins!" lui dit Kanon.

"Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire voir par ces deux fouilleurs?"

"Ben c'est très simple." dit Kanon. "Je me suis caché dans ton frigo."

Rhadamanthe ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. _'Il est complètement déjanté, ce type'_.

"Heureusement que tu ne leur as rien proposé à boire. J'étais un peu nerveux quand vous vous étiez assis dans la cuisine." lui dit Kanon, souriant.

_'Pourquoi suis-je tombé sur un homme aussi beau que fou?' _se lamente le journaliste intérieurement.


	4. Milo

Récapitulons: Mü et Aldébaran se creusent la tête pour trouver un lien entre Rhadamante Smith et l'évadé Kanon Stathopoulos, Milo et Camus papotent et Rhadamante et Kanon se font presqu'avoir par la police à cause de leur bêtise naturelle.

Chapitre 4: Milo.

"Tu t'es décidé? Au lieu de me livrer à l'asile, tu préfères m'aider? Sinon, je te laisse tranquille et je trouverai bien un autre journaliste." dit Kanon.

"Non, j'aimerais t'aider." lui dit Rhadamante, incomfortable à l'idée de voir Kanon le délaisser pour un journaliste. "Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, la police pourrait revenir."

"Ok. J'irai voir si je peux rester chez un ami. Il me donnera des nouvelles de Saga."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux, de te balader en ville? Si la police transmet ton signalement, tu ne seras pas difficile à trouver, vu tes... Euh..."

"Quoi? Mes cheveux? Pas de panique, je vais te piquer un chapeau."

Et c'est un chapeau sur la tête et les cheveux cachés dans son manteau que Kanon sort de l'appartement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air d'un vieux bossu à cause du volume de ses longs cheveux.

"Attends! Comment veut-tu que je t'aide si je ne te verrai plus? Tu ne peux pas revenir ici, c'est trop dangereux." lui dit Rhadamante.

"J'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé." dit Kanon.

"Je pourrais venir avec toi. Comme ça je sais où tu es et je pourrais venir te voir."

"Bon, ok. Suis-moi."

Le trajet est long. Ils naviguent à travers les rues bombées de gens qui rentrent de leur travail, se faufilent entre les voitures immobiles des bouchons, pour arriver une demi-heure plus tard dans une rue piétonnière, éloignée des gaz et du bruit que font les voitures. Kanon s'avance vers la porte et appuie sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Une voix s'écrie au-dessus de sa tête:

"Hé! L'intercom est foutu! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?"

"Milo! C'est moi, ouvre!"

"Mais c'est toi, espèce de psychopathe!" crie Milo, le sourire aux lèvres. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"Ouvre, putain! Je vais pas te raconter ma vie en criant dans la rue, quand même!"

"C'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan! Ça fait au moins vingt fois par jour que tu te mets à crier dans la rue!" hurle la voisine du troisième.

"Mais j'y peux rien, c'est l'intercom qui est cassé!" dit Milo.

"Appelle un technicien, alors! Mais arrête de nous faire chier avec ça!" crie la voisine.

"Hé! Pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous crier dessus par la fenêtre?" intervient le voisin du quatrième.

"C'est ce con du deuxième, il veut pas arrêter de crier toute la journée!" dit la voisine.

"C'est pas une raison pour commencer à crier vous aussi! J'ai mon gosse qui dort et vous venez de le réveiller!" dit le voisin.

"Mais vous croyez que ça m'amuse, monsieur, d'entendre cet imbécile faire la causette avec les gens dans la rue?"

"J'ai pas dit ça, mais crier c'est pas une solution! Alors taisez-vous tous, bordel de merde!" dit le voisin.

"C'est bon, j'appellerai un technicien demain!" dit Milo à la voisine. "Et toi, attends moi, je viens t'ouvrir!"

Milo dévale les escaliers, leur ouvre la porte et les fait monter. L'appartement dans lequel vit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds est tellement chaotique qu'ils ont du mal à se frayer un chemin tous les trois entre les tables de salon remplies d'objets, les piles énormes de livres, les gros coussins éparpillés dans la chambre, les bouteilles d'alcools à moitiées vides (ou pleines, ça reste à voir), les essais de sculptures avec du fil de fer, les longues épées anciennes, les chemises de toutes les couleurs, …

"Comment tu fais pour vivre dans ce bordel?" lui demande Kanon, en enlevant son manteau et son chapeau.

"C'est juste un peu rempli, c'est tout..." dit Milo timidement. "Je vous présente Camus, un journaliste et mon nouvel ami. Camus, voici Kanon et... ?"

"Rhadamante. Bonjour, Camus." dit le blond aux cheveux courts.

"Bonjour, Rhadamante, quelle surprise de te voir ici." dit Camus, en se justifiant: "On travaille pour le même magazine."

"Bon, Milo, je peux te parler deux minutes?" demande Kanon.

"Mais oui, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus vus! Camus, je te laisse avec Rhadamante, je reviens dans cinq minutes, ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Pas du tout."

Milo et Kanon entrent dans la chambre à coucher, où le désordre règne autant que dans le salon. Des tissus de couleurs chaudes et lumineuses sont attachées au plafond sans logique apparente et s'entre-mêlent pour ensuite mieux se séparer. La chambre devient ainsi un labyrinthe de jaune, d'orange et de rouge. La lumière du soir allume le feu de couleurs, et, en même temps, en allume un dans le bas-ventre de Kanon.

"Milo... Viens ici..." murmure Kanon.

"Ça fait longtemps. Tout va bien?" demande le blond, s'approchant de lui.

"Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai défenestré mon frère."

Milo se colle contre Kanon et passe lentement sa main à travers les longs cheveux bleus. Pris d'impatience, Kanon le pousse contre le mur, manquant de justesse de l'embrocher dans une sculpture pointue, et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il caresse le torse nu du blond, puis fait glisser ses mains dans son short, trouve et masse les os du bassin de son amant. Celui-ci gémit et écarte réflexivement ses jambes.

"Milo, tu m'as manqué..." dit Kanon.

"Toi aussi. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, on a dit quelques minutes, il vont finir par s'impatienter et venir voir ce qu'on fout. Et je ne veut pas choquer mon tout nouveau Camus."

"Comment ça ton nouveau Camus?"

"Je voulais dire ami."

"Tu préfère te faire le bouquineux plutôt que moi?" demande Kanon, lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

"Je préfère me faire les deux, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez d'accord." répond Milo, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

"Jamais à trois, Milo."

"Raconte moi plutôt où tu as passé les derniers mois."

Kanon soupire lourdement et s'assied sur un coussin perdu à terre.

"C'était terrible, Milo." dit-il, les yeux rivés au sol. "Les flics m'ont pourchassé à travers Londres le premier mois et demi. Je pouvais pas risquer de te voir. Ce con de Saga a été raconter aux flics que c'était moi qui avait tué le bébé, Élise, dans un de mes 'épisodes psychotiques'. Quel fils de pute. Il a convaincu tout le monde que j'étais un psychopathe dangereux qui souffre parfois de crises dont je ne me souviens absolument rien. Ce qui est très normal, je pense, puisque je n'ai jamais eu de crises du genre dans ma vie."

"C'est lui qui t'as dit tout ça?"

"Non, c'est la police qui me l'a dit quand j'ai été arrêté."

"Je peux pas croire qu'il m'a rien raconté de tout ça."

"Parce que tu lui fais toujours confiance, à mon frère? Enfin, je ne suis pas encore reconnu comme coupable du meurtre, mais ils se sont dit que c'était une bonne idée de m'enfermer à l'asile, au cas où je serais vraiment fou et pour pouvoir finir leur enquête. J'avoue que j'étais pas en très bon état ce jour-là et que j'avais pas l'air très crédible. Un dealer m'avait refilé je ne sais pas trop quoi comme saloperie, mais c'était pas ce qu'il m'avait dit que c'était. Puis on m'a mit dans une cellule en solitaire, sans compagnie, sans liberté, sans contact avec n'importe qui d'autre que le psychiatre qui était plus fou que ses patients, et puis trajets avec des gardes et des menottes, douches solitaires, repas dans la cellule, grosse serrure, porte en métal. La totale."

"Bordel! Mais comment t'as fait pour t'échapper?"

"On peut toujours compter sur la connerie et la crédulité des gardes. C'est comme les vaches, c'est fait pour rester là et rien foutre pendant des heures, mais c'est pas fait pour penser. Et pour insulter les patients."

"On ne t'a rien fait, quand même?"

"Non. Mais j'aime pas être enfermé. À propos, est-ce que je peux squatter chez toi?"

"Euh... Je suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Deathmask et Aphrodite vont passer ici demain et je préfère que Saga... qu'il ne soit pas au courant de notre relation."

"Relation? Quel grand mot pour quelqu'un qui veut se foutre en l'air avec le premier beau gars qui ressemble à un bibliothécaire de film porno."

"Kanon... T'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie? C'est toi qui as ramené ton grand blond jusqu'ici et ne me dis pas que tu ne te l'es pas fait, tu empestes le sexe."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." dit Kanon en se levant. "Allez, viens-là, tu m'as manqué."

L'évadé prend Milo dans ses bras, respire son odeur si familière et s'écarte quelques instants plus tard.

"Je vais te laisser à ton Camus et à tes collègues. Ils me sont tous tellement sympathiques." dit Kanon d'une voix amère.

"Kanon, arrête ton sarcasme. Je t'aimes beaucoup, tu sais ça. Mais je n'arrêterai pas mon boulot et je ne t'aiderai pas dans ta vengeance puérile. Pour le reste, je suis là pour toi."

"Merci. Je suis désolé d'être si énervé. C'est parce qu'il est en train de me voler ma vie. Je ne peux pas continuer à courrir le reste de mes jours, Milo."

"Garde un peu de courage. Et de patience. Saga ne restera pas fâché contre toi pour toujours. Je ne pense pas que te venger sur lui vas t'aider, au contraire. Tu devrais te réconcilier avec lui."

"Me réconcilier? Mais comment faire? Ça fait des années qu'il me déteste sans raison, qu'il devient de plus en plus détraqué et qu'il essaye de m'enfermer dans un asile ou une prison."

"Tu vis dans un rêve, Kanon. Ou un cauchemar. Ton frère n'est pas le méchant et tu n'es pas le héros martyre. Tu devrais mieux réfléchir à ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Saga."

"Je vais pas rester ici à t'embêter avec ma mauvaise humeur. Je pourrai peut-être rester avec Rhadamante. Je crois que je peux le convaincre."

"Tu peux toujours revenir après-demain, si je suis là. Tiens, je vais te chercher un GSM, j'en ai un en plus au cas où. Tu pourras m'envoyer des messages."

Ils retournent au salon, là où sont assis les deux journalistes en silence et dont la conversation en l'absence des deux autres peut se résumer à:

"Beau temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet."

"Tu as passé une bonne journée?"

"Ça peut aller, et toi?"

"Pareil."

"Sinon, tu fais quelque chose d'intéressant ce weekend?"

"Dormir."

"Ah."

"Eh."

"Mmhm."

"Hm."

"Ho."

"Eh?"

"Non, rien."

Silence.

"Bon, je vais aux toilettes."

Milo interrompt le silence oppressant de sa simple présence, et son sourire et sa spontanéité presque tactile incitent l'homme calme et posé à réajuster ses lunettes, se lever et venir rechercher sa compagnie.

"Milo, tu pense pouvoir continuer l'interview maintenant ou tu veux remettre ça à plus tard?" demande Camus.

"Non, Camus, reste. Kanon va partir, il doit réfléchir à des choses." Milo s'approche de Camus puis chuchote: "Il est un peu embrouillé, pour tout te dire. Je ne veux pas trop le voir avant qu'il s'occupe de lui-même et qu'il commence à vivre sainement."

"Milo, tu sais que j'entends tout ce que tu dis, non?" demande Kanon.

"Parfaitement. Si j'aurais besoin de me cacher de toi pour oser le dire, je m'abstriendrais de le dire." répond Milo.

"Et puis c'est quoi ce délire? Vivre sainement? C'est toi qui me dis ça, avec le boulot que t'as?" dit Kanon.

"Parlons-en plus tard. Je veux juste dire que je veux te revoir heureux et que ce que tu veux faire maintenant ne t'apportera jamais le bonheur, et je ne t'aiderai pas à t'auto-détruire."

"Mon frère et moi ne sommes pas la même personne, Milo. Si je le tue, je ne me tuerai pas avec."

"Kanon... Rentre chez toi, pense à ton frère, et essaie de te souvenir tout ça correctement. Si tu veux de l'aide pour ça, je suis là pour toi. Si tu veux te venger, je ne le suis pas."

"Ouais... On verra." dit Kanon. "Viens Rhadamante, allons-y. Au revoir Milo et... Camus, aussi."

"Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Kanon, ne l'oublie pas. Au revoir, Rhadamante." dit l'écrivain.

"Au revoir." disent les journalistes.

* * *

"Désolé de te faire écouter nos disputes, Camus. C'est... Il a des soucis. J'en serais reconnaissant si tu pourrais éviter de parler de lui à qui que ce soit." dit Milo.

"Bien sûr."

"Merci."

"On continue notre interview, dans ce cas?"

"Euh... Il est presque sept heures et demie. Je crève de faim."

"Oh. D'accord, je reviendrai un autre jour."

"Non, reste! Viens manger avec moi, je connais un resto pas cher du tout et c'est super bon. Ils ne font que des spaghettis, par contre. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les spaghettis?"

"Je n'ai rien contre les spaghettis, mais je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi."

"Mais tu veux rester avec moi, Camus. Je le sais." dit Milo en s'approchant du journaliste. "Alors oublie ton idée et viens avec moi. Si tu veux, tu peux me poser des questions et on dira qu'on continue à travailler sur l'interview."

Sa voix devient de plus en plus douce et il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de Camus, envahissant son espace personnel plus qu'aucune autre personne ne l'as osé avec lui depuis des mois. Les lèvres de Milo se pressent contre sa joue en un baiser prudent. Il n'y a pas de résistance, et Milo continue à déposer des baisers sur sa joue, ses paupières, son nez, le coin de sa bouche... Camus rougit et recule un peu.

"Je resterai. Allons à ton restaurant." dit-il.


	5. Suburbia

Récapitulons: Kanon et Milo sont amis, mais Milo ne veut pas aider Kanon à dénoncer son frère, lui disant que ce les choses ne sont pas en blanc et noir, comme Kanon les voit. Puis Milo emmene Camus au resto.

Chapitre 5: Suburbia.

Il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Deathmask. Il n'est pas non plus italien, comme laisse penser son accent lourd et roulant. Ses cheveux ne sont pas bleus foncés à l'origine. Il n'aime pas son patron, mais reste civil avec lui et obéit ses ordres. Les gens qui ne le connaissent pas peuvent penser que son boulot n'en est pas un qu'on peut apprécier.

Ils se trompent. L'assassin adore son boulot.

Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose pour son collègue. Le Suédois, dont le nom ne peut pas vraiment être Aphrodite, ne trouve pas de plaisir dans le meutre. Le choix de son boulot s'est fait accidentellement: une opportunité s'est présentée, et, étant dépourvu de conscience ou d'empathie, il l'a saisie. Il ne réfléchit pas au mal qu'il fait aux gens, n'y donne pas une pensée de plus que nécessaire pour faire un bon job. Ce n'est donc pas parce qu'il aime faire ça, c'est parce qu'il déteste ça moins que le reste. Pour être mannequin ou acteur, il faut savoir attendre. Pour vivre de son art, il faut avoir de la chance. Pour travailler dans une entreprise, il faut savoir rester assis derrière un ordinateur dix heures d'affilée. Pour tous les jobs légaux, normaux, il faut avoir de la patience, il faut savoir se conformer aux normes de son environnement. À moins d'être tellement bon dans ce qu'on fait qu'on peut se le permettre. Mais dans ce cas, il faut quand même se plier à d'autres règles. Aphrodite n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient ou de docile.

La seule personne qui peut lui donner des ordres, qui suit facilement les tournures de son esprit et qui ne le dérange donc pas, est son patron.

Aphrodite, tout comme son collègue Deathmask, passe ses journées à éviter les gens. Il vit dans un bunker souterrain, où les sons de la ville bruyante ne peuvent pas pénétrer. Il écrit des histoires incohérentes sur du papier et en perd souvent des chapitres entiers. Il repeint ses murs en blanc plutôt que d'en laver le sang coagulé qui s'y colle, et cet acte lui prend un temps fou. Sa méthode pour assassiner les gens est particulière: il préfère enlever la personne, la ramener dans sa maison, l'attacher, la droguer et observer ses réactions. Ce qui nous mène à son passe-temps favori: la fabrication de drogues expérimentales. Il essaie les substances chimiques produites sur des personnes désignées par son patron, ou sur des personnes arbitrairement choisies dans des endroits publics.

Il n'a aucun problème à convaincre ses victimes à le suivre, grâce à son physique plus qu'impressionant. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun doux et ses grands yeux innocents ne lui donnent aucun air sadique. Il ne l'est d'ailleurs pas. Il ne tient tout simplement pas à la vie des autres et ne peut pas s'imaginer leurs pensées. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est cruel, il ne torture pas ses victimes, ni physiquement ni mentalement.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'accidents avec les poisons, de temps en temps. Pour découvrir, il faut expérimenter.

Deathmask ne lui ressemble pas. Il prend plaisir à faire souffrir les autres et se comporte comme si toutes les personnes du monde lui ont personnellement fait du mal. Il est rempli de vengeance et déborde de rage réprimée. Il tourne en rond comme un chien en cage quand il ne doit pas travailler. Il ne peut pas trouver lui-même des victimes, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais une fois la tâche commencée. Il mourra un jour d'une tension artérielle trop explosive et ne dort que quand il a fait assez de sport et s'est assez défoulé pour s'écrouler de fatigue. Ces sont les seuls moments où il est calme. Tuer ne le calme pas, ça le rend plus agressif, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le faire.

Son patron le manipule comme on le fait une arme.

Pas besoin de citer le nom de leur patron. Vous le savez déjà.

* * *

"Il est impossible ce mec." dit Kanon Stathopoulos, évadé et psychopathe professionnel.

"Qui? Milo?" demande Rhadamante.

"Évidemment Milo. Dès qu'il rencontre un gars mignon, il fait le type naïf et un peu perdu. Mais c'est un vrai salaud. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il change de personalité et d'avis autant que ça l'amuse. On était meilleurs amis avant. Mais s'il me dit qu'il ne m'aidera pas avec Saga, qu'il me met à la porte pour ton collègue, c'est qu'il a décidé que notre amitié s'arrête là."

"Ou allons-nous, en fait?"

"Trouver quelqu'un. Si Milo ne m'aidera pas, je trouverai bien d'autres personnes qui le feront. Je connais quelqu'un qui a encore un compte à régler avec Saga."

"Un ami?"

"Ha!" s'exclame Kanon. "Non, c'est pas un ami. Mais il déteste Saga plus que moi."

"Kanon?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu es la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie."

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment." dit Kanon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le chemin est plus long qu'avant, et les conduit dans la banlieue de Londres, dans un bâtiment auquel on pourrait donner le nom d'appartement, si on était très généreux. La majorité des fenêtres sont cassées, il n'y a plus de porte d'entrée et les murs sont noircis par les nuages de fumées qui flottent un peu partout après êtres sortis des cheminées des usines voisinantes. L'esprit de Rhadamante est de nouveau piqué d'intérêt pour cet endroit lugubre. Après une montée des escaliers interminables de l'énorme bâtiment, il arrivent à une porte fermée, plutôt bien conservée pour son environnement. Kanon frappe à la porte.

"Hé, ouvre, c'est moi, Kanon. Et ne me tire pas dessus, je ne suis pas Saga!"

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup brusque.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, toi? Et c'est qui ce mec?" demande un homme du même âge que Kanon. Il a des cheveux bruns, courts et crollés, des cernes mauves creusées dans son visage et des vieux habits sales.

"Il s'appelle Rhadamante, c'est un ami. On peut rentrer?"

"Non. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas Saga."

Kanon enlève son manteau. Il soulève sa chemise et tire son pantalon un peu vers le bas. Sur la peau de son bas-ventre se trouvent deux grains de beauté que Rhadamante n'a pas remarqué auparavant.

"Ça te va?" demande l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

"C'est bon, rentre. Et dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu."

Kanon ferme la porte derrière lui. "Saga m'a enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique. C'est la limite pour moi. Je me suis dit que tu partages mon opinion."

"Ça dépend. Tu veux le tuer?"

"Non! Il reste mon frère! Mais il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Aioros. Il exagère."

"Je ne sais pas, Kanon. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé par le passé, mais je ne pourrai pas me retenir si je le vois. Je veux sa mort, tu me comprends?"

"Je ne te demande pas de le voir. Il me faut juste un endroit où je peux rester."

"Et c'est moi que tu viens voir? Tu pourrais trouver une maison abandonnée qui serait plus propre que ce foutoir, non?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas me baser dans un endroit où la police peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment."

"Mouais. Enfin, tu peux rester, bien sûr, si ça t'amuse.

"Merci. Tu as une chambre de libre?"

"J'en ai des dizaines, Kanon. Cet étage m'appartient. La communauté le respecte. Par contre, pour trouver des douches propres, je te souhaite bonne chance."

* * *

Après avoir mangé des spaghettis incroyablements délicieux et après avoir marché un peu, Milo et Camus se retrouvent dans un quartier sans appartements, où se trouve un longue série de rues toutes remplies de maisons semblables mais charmantes. Elles ont deux étages, un jardin minuscule devant et derrière la maison, où poussent de fleurs et des arbustres et se promènent les gros chats de ville et les enfants qui portent des uniformes scolaires.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Milo."

"Pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dans les quartiers louches de la ville. Un homme comme toi se fait facilement violer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" demande Camus, offusqué.

"Qu tu es beau, Camus." dit Milo en se rapprochant de lui. "Tes longs cheux rouges, tes yeux froids et distants. Ta pureté et ton innocence. Tu es là victime rêvée pour soumettre à sa volonté."

"Je ne suis pas non plus une pauvre fille en détresse. Je sais me défendre."

"Mais pas contre vingt personnes en même temps. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer."

"Admettons."

Milo passe sa main à travers les cheveux du journaliste et en tourne une mêche autour de ses doigts. "Tu m'invites à l'intérieur pour prendre un café?"

"... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."

"Tu as vu mon appartement, je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble ta maison. Rangé et propre? Livres classés alphabétiquement par auteur? Du Sartre? Du Camus?" chuchote Milo à l'oreille de son ami, effleurant le lobe en s'éloignant pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres à peine de celles du journaliste.

"... D'accord. Tu... tu peux rentrer. Mais je te previens, j'ai un enfant un peu attachant, ne le prends pas mal s'il est mécontent de ne pas avoir toute mon attention." dit Camus. "Et fais attention, s'il te plaît, les voisins pourraient nous voir."

"Quoi?! T'as un gosse?"

"Ce n'est pas mon fils biologique, mais je m'occupe de lui depuis que sa mère est morte. Mais ne dis surtout rien à propos de sa mère." dit Camus. Il ouvre la porte et rentre dans la petite maison accueillante. "Hyoga! Je suis rentré."

"Camus! Camus! Il fait tout noir dehors, je croyais que vous vous étiez perdu et que vous ne reviendriez plus." dit le petit blond.

Camus prend l'enfant dans ses bras et le met comfortablement en équilibre sur sa hanche.

"Mais bien sûr que je suis revenu, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Hyoga."

"C'est qui l'homme que vous avez ramené?"

"C'est Milo, un écrivain. C'est mon ami, on a été manger ensemble, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Tu as bien mangé ce que je t'ai préparé, toi?"

"Oui."

Camus marche vers la cuisine, un blond dans les bras et un autre suivant ses pas.

"Tu veux un chocolat chaud?" demande Camus.

"Oui."

"Et toi, Milo? Du café, du thé? Du sucre, du lait, du miel?"

"Un café noir, sucré. J'écris la nuit."

Camus dépose l'enfant sur une chaise, en face de Milo qui s'est assis à la table.

"Tu as quel âge, Hyoga?" demande l'écrivain.

"J'ai sept ans."

"Tu t'amuses bien à l'école?"

"Oui, on apprend plein de choses super intéressantes! La température ne peut jamais descendre en-dessous de -273°C, nous a raconté Mr. Crystal, notre prof de sciences. Et rien ne peut plus bouger à ce moment-là."

"Aha, c'est cool."

* * *

Au commissariat de police, deux inspecteurs sont en plein cours de faire des heures sup' et des recherches approfondies. Sans oublier de manger, bien sûr.

"Alors, rien à trouver sur ce Smith. Il n'a aucun lien avec Stathopoulos, sauf sa présence à l'asile aujourd'hui." constate Aldébaran Cavalcanti.

"En effet. Je crois qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on peut faire pour ce soir. On devrait appeler Saga Stathopoulos, pour lui dire que son frère s'est échappé, si on a rien de plus important à faire." dit Mü.

"Oui, et il pourra peut-être nous dire si Smith et Stathopoulos se connaissent."

Mu s'empare du téléphone, compose le numéro, et le donne à son collègue.

"Bonjour monsieur Stathopoulos. Ici la police. C'est pour vous dire que votre frère, Kanon Stathopoulos, s'est échappé de l'hôpital de St-Patrick. … Oui, c'est très regrettable, nous investigons sa disparition à l'instant. … Oui, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un du nom de Rhadamante Smith? Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond, journaliste. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui correspond a cette description qui aurait une connection à votre frère? … Non? D'accord, Mr. Stathopoulos. Nous passerons chez vous demain pour vous poser quelques questions. 10 heures, ça vous va? … Parfait. A demain."

"Alors? Rien?"

"Rien. On verra bien demain, rentrons chez nous."

* * *

Camus sort de la chambre de Hyoga et s'installe sur le fauteuil du salon.

"C'est bon, il dort." dit Camus.

"Enfin! Quel moulin à paroles ce gamin! Avec sa vénération pour son prof de sciences, pour son ami Shun, pour les pingoins du zoo, …"

"Oui, il est... particulier."

"Et il te vouvoye! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?"

"Il a perdu sa mère récemment, Milo, je n'attends pas de lui qu'il se comporte comme les autres enfants."

"Tu as raison." dit Milo. Il s'assied sur le fauteuil, à côté de Camus. "C'est gentil de ta part, de t'occuper d'un gosse qui n'est même pas le tien." L'écrivain caresse lentement la joue du journaliste avec son index. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a persuadé de vouloir l'aider?"

"J'étais en Sibérie, l'année passée. J'étais sur le même bateau que lui et sa mère. Malheureusement, il y eut un accident et le bateau s'est mit à couler. Tout le monde n'a pas pu sortir à temps. Sa mère dormait dans la cabine, Hyoga était avec moi. On s'était lié d'amitié pendant le long voyage et on regardait la mer ensemble. On a pu partir sur les bateaux de sauvetage. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pû pour obtenir la garde de Hyoga. Il n'a plus aucune famille et j'ai fini par pouvoir l'adopter, après des procédures administratives longues et compliquées. Et depuis, on vit ici."

"C'est terrible, perdre ses parents si tôt."

"J'ai moi-même grandi dans un orphelinat, je ne voulais pas le laisser subir ça."

Milo pose sa main sur la joue de Camus et tourne sa tête vers lui.

"Tu est quelqu'un de vraiment admirable, Camus." dit le blond. Il approche lentement son visage de celui du journaliste et pose un baiser doux sur sa joue. Il passe ses mains dans les longs cheveux rouges et pose un autre baiser sa le coin de sa bouche. Camus ferme les yeux et laisse s'échapper un petit soupir. Milo embrasse ses lèvres, d'abord prudemment, puis il approfondit le baiser. Camus y répond facilement et laisse ses mains se reposer sur les hanches de Milo. Celui-ci passe ses mains sous la chemise de Camus et caresse les muscles de son bas-dos. Le journaliste commence à masser les os du bassin du blond à travers son t-shirt.

"Aaah..." gémit Milo, rompant leur baiser. "Attention, c'est sensible..."

"Juste si je te fais ça?" demande Camus, accentuant le mouvement.

"Mmmh... Oui, c'est- Ah..." répond le blond. Il écarte ses jambes réflexivement et attire Camus vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux.

L'homme au cheveux rouges passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Milo et glisse se doigts sous son caleçon pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il appuie sur les muscles sous les os de son bassin et fait descendre ses doigts de plus en plus. Le blond passe une main derrrière son cou et le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il utilise l'autre main pour défaire la ceinture du journaliste. Il caresse d'abord son dos, puis glisse ses deux mains dans son pantalon pour masser les fesses du rouquin et l'avance vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur deux membres se touchent, à travers les diverses couches des vêtements. Milo fait un mouvement de bassin contre Camus, qui a gardé ses mains sur le bassin du blond, mais bien éloignées encore de son membre.

"Milo, attends!" dit Camus. "Je...je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant. Je ne sais pas très bien..."

Milo lui sourit. "Je serai doux avec toi, Camus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais allons dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas que ton gosse ne nous voit comme ça."

"Oh mon Dieu, Hyoga. Comment puis-je faire ça ici?"

"Les parents normaux font ça aussi, il n'y a pas de raison pour culpabiliser." dit Milo, utilisant ses mains pour pousser Camus plus contre lui et faire taire son esprit.

"Mais je te connais à peine, Milo. Je viens seulement de te rencontrer aujourd'hui."

"Écoute Camus, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi superbe et d'aussi incroyable que toi et je t'apprécie beaucoup. On est tous les deux adultes, on ne va pas perdre des années à se tourner autour, quand même?"

Camus n'arrive plus très bien à réfléchir à la situation, trop distrait par les mouvements de Milo contre lui. Il se laisse soulever par le blond qui le porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

"C'est ici?" demande l'écrivain.

"Oui."

Milo dépose l'homme aux cheveux rouges sur le lit et commence à déboutonner sa chemise, à enlever son pantalon, ses chaussettes, puis fait la même chose pour lui-même. Il dépose quelques baisers sur le ventre de Camus, et laisse ses doigts balader vers son caleçon. Il trace de lignes sur le tissu et effleure son membre durcissant du bout des doigts. Camus reste passif, légèrement confus par la situation. Milo retire le caleçon du rouquin puis le lance au hasard dans la chambre. Il embrasse le membre du bouquineux timide. Il passe sa langue sur la longueur et s'arrête au-dessus pour sucer le gland. Il abaisse sa tête pour prendre plus de la longueur dans sa bouche. Camus gémit de surprise et laisse ses mains s'agripper aux cheveux blonds et bouclés de Milo.

"Ah! Milo, tu- Mmmh..."

Milo continue puis s'arrête quand il juge Camus assez excité pour passer à la prochaine étape.

"Camus, tu as du lubrifiant ici?"

"Ah... quoi? Non, pourquoi?"

"Bon, c'est pas grave, attends, je vais prendre une capote, j'en ai quelque part." dit Milo, fouillant son short. "Voilà."

Il se repositionne au-dessus de Camus, à genoux. Il enlève son caleçon lentement, suivant le regard lubrique du rouquin. Il prend sa main et lui donne le préservatif.

"Camus, mets-le moi." murmure Milo dans son oreille.

Le journaliste s'execute, lentement et avec des yeux fascinés.

"Tu as déjà touché un autre homme comme ça?" demande Milo, gardant les mains de l'autre sur son membre et les guidant dans des mouvements de va-et-vient.

"Non."

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Camus regarde Milo dans les yeux pour verifier s'il ne se moque pas de lui.

"Oui."

Milo caresse les lèvres de Camus, puis lui fait lécher ses doigts. Il l'embrasse et insère un doigt dans son intimité.

"Ah, Milo, c'est plutôt désagréable."

"Ça ira mieux après, tu verras." dit le blond, suçant à nouveau le membre du journaliste pour le calmer.

Après l'avoir étiré avec ses doigts, et sentant Camus proche de la jouissance, Milo s'arrête et se positionne devant son intimité. Il s'enfonce lentement, laissant à Camus le temps de s'ajuster, caressant doucement son membre pour le distraire de la douleur.

"Milo! Attends, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal."

"Ok. Dis-moi quand ça va mieux." dit Milo, qui doit faire un effort énorme pour ne pas se laisser aller et s'enfoncer aussi fort et aussi profondément qu'il peut. Il embrasse Camus pour essayer de le calmer. Tout lentement, il recommencer à bouger, et comme il n'entend pas son amant protester, il continue jusqu'au bout. Après quelques instants, il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, se retirant et s'enfonçant à nouveau. Le rythme s'accélère graduellement, et Milo donne un coup de reins plus fort, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Camus. Leurs mouvements deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques. Camus ne peut s'empêcher de crier de plaisir chaque foix que Milo touche un endroit dans lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. La sueur leur colle à la peau et la chaleur devient presque insupportable.

Camus jouit et sent Milo venir après lui. Le blond s'allonge sur lui et le tient étroitement dans ses bras. Leurs coeurs battent presque douloureusement fort et ils sentent le rythme ralentir, leurs respirations se calmer et le froid revenir. Pris de léthargie, Milo sort de lui, jette le préservatif, tire les couvertures sur eux et s'accroche à Camus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'endorment immédiatement.

* * *

NA: Je tiens à dire que Milo peut paraître attendrissant, mais détrompez-vous. Il ne l'est pas.


	6. Note

J'enleverai ce chapitre plus tard, parce qu'il ne contient qu'un seul message: comme je suis en période d'examens (je fais sciences à l'unif) je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant un certain temps, un mois environ.

Sur ce, bonne chance à tous ceux doivent aussi étudier comme des malades :)


End file.
